1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera, and in particular, to an electronic still camera having a function of editing a picture frame of a still picture magnetically recorded on a rotating magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic disk by an electronic still camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic camera system has been recently developed which includes an image pickup device, such as a solid-state image pickup device and a camera tube, combined with a recording device in the form of a rotating magnetic recording medium, such as a lowpriced magnetic disk with a large storage capacity. According to this system, objects are electronically sensed in the form of still pictures, which are in turn recorded on the rotating magnetic recording medium. Such recorded still pictures are reproduced by a separate reproducing system such as a television system or printer.
In an electronic camera system, picture frames are generally recorded in sequence on tracks of a disk. Consequently, the disk may also contain faulty and/or unnecessary frames, which will not be a great problem, in a system which has random access to any desired track or which can erase recorded signals on a track-by-track basis, at the cost of the longer access time and the inefficiency in terms of the disk storage capacity.
Among the systems of the type which do not have a random access function or which includes a very thin and small disk recordable with a high recording density, however, there are some systems which cannot perform the track-by-track basis erasing. When it is desired to reproduce the pictures recorded on a disk in such a system, the recorded pictures including the faulty frames resultant from an erroneous picture shooting condition and the unnecessary frames may be reproduced and displayed on a screen of a monitor device.
To avoid the above-mentioned difficulties, an editing system is required to record only desired picture frames on a magnetic disk for storage. For an effective usage of the full disk storage capacity, it is also preferable to employ an editing system. Since an electronic camera system has been generally developed for family use, and not for the professional application, such an editing system should be preferably configured to be as simple as possible and should be economically used.